the_other_kindfandomcom-20200213-history
River de Castera
Ophelia "River" Lucretia Borja Malandra de Castera is the biological daughter of Leon Borja and Flidais Coltrane, and the goddaughter and adopted daughter of Solange Malandra. She is the younger sister to Alejandro, Cristóbal, and Maximilian and numerous half-siblings. River is the mother to four children; a daughter she named Margarita Flidais Solange, a son named Julio Scorpius and later twin sons named Mars Rigel and Sasha Archer. Her children are with off and on again partner and later husband Michael Morgenstern. She is apart of a group known as Sirens la Pèdi alongside fellow witches Matilda, Jemima, Evita, and Maha. Background Storyline Personality Appearance River is described as a beautiful young women with long dark auburn hair that reaches her lower back and large bright emerald green round eyes with long eyelashes like spider legs. River also has a skinny frame with little curves on her body having very small C cupped breasts and a small but well developed ass. Tattoos * She has the Latin phrase of "Dum Spiro Spero" tattooed on her lower stomach; it means “While I breathe, I hope.” This translates into never losing hope and faith for a better future. Never losing drive to achieve your goals. Her adopted mother Solange Malandra and a man named Hilario de Castera has the same tattoo on her stomach, and the tattoo is connected to a spell her mother casted before committing suicide. * Due to living a nomadic lifestyle for many years she has a compass on the back of her neck. * River has a pair of doves tattooed on the right side of her neck. * She has an under-boob script tattoo on her stomach reading “Matching Soul – Burning Heart”. * She has three crosses tattooed on her sternum. * River has an outline rose tattoo on her left hand. * River has the Om symbol tattooed on her left hand middle finger knuckle. The OM is a mantra in Hinduism, Buddhism and Jainism, a spiritual symbol for soul and spirit. * She has a handwritten tattoo on her right upper arm reading “Too beautiful to die, Too wild to live,” which is a quote from the 1998 HBO movie Gia starring Angelina Jolie. * On her right thigh she has two roses. * River has a message inked on her right hand in decorative font with the words “Esto Tambien Parasa” – which is Spanish for “this too shall pass”. * River has a tattoo on her right forearm of two hands holding a heart and crown. The design comes from traditional Irish Claddagh rings. The hands represent friendship, the heart represents love, and the crown represents loyalty. * River has a pair of orange roses on the inside of her upper arm. Magical abilities Magic/Powers * Black Widow: River has the involuntary ability to cause fatal hemorrhaging by having sexual intercourse with someone. She inherited this ability through her mother who also had it and her great-grandmother. This power doesn't work for people who have died and come back to life such as the care for Kyle and for those who have Demonic heritage such as Michael and Dallas. * Power Negation: River can cancel out the powers of others, making them unable to utilize their powers as long as they are under the user's effect. * Transmutation: River can easily change the form and appearance of an object, animal, or person at will and unlike her fellow witches who have trouble doing so she doesn't. * Aura Reading: She can perceive and read auras, normally invisible fields of energy that surround every living thing, this can be used to sense emotions, health status, power levels, or the target's moral alignment. * Divination: She can employ divination, a method of reading the future, the present and the past and/or provide help to a problem at hand by using an occultic, standardized process or ritual. * Healing: She has the ability to cause other individuals to heal injuries at an increased rate, resulting in complete recovery in a matter of seconds. * Elemental Magic: River can utilize different elements as a form of magic. They can use different spells to formulate their elemental quantities and energies for many uses. ** Bubble Magic: River is able to perform a form of magic that allows them to utilize bubbles, either magically manipulating them or using them to cast spells. ** Light Magic: She is able perform a legendary form of magic that allow the user to cast magical spells feats through light. Abilities * Spell Casting: River also has the affinity for casting spells and performing rituals. She also is known for creating new spells and performing experiments with them making her a creative and already powerful witch. * Potion Making: River can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. Equipment Relationships River de Castera relationships Etymology * Ophelia is derived from Greek οφελος (ophelos) meaning "help". This name was probably created by the 15th-century poet Jacopo Sannazaro for a character in his poem 'Arcadia' and it was borrowed by Shakespeare for his play 'Hamlet' (1600), in which it belongs to Hamlet's lover who eventually goes insane and drowns herself. * River is from the English word that denotes a flowing body of water. The word is ultimately derived (via Old French) from Latin ripa "riverbank". * Lucretia is the feminine form of the Roman family name Lucretius, possibly from Latin lucrum "profit, wealth". In Roman legend Lucretia was a maiden who was raped by the son of the king of Rome. This caused a great uproar among the Roman citizens, and the monarchy was overthrown. This name was also borne by a saint and martyr from Spain. * Borja is a very rare as a first name. A spanish name meaning "small battle glory" but also thought to be borne by the Spanish Jesuit, Saint Francis Borgia (1510-1572); his Spanish name is San Francisco de Borja. He is the patron saint against earthquakes. * Malandra comes from Malandragem is a Portuguese term for a lifestyle of idleness, fast living and petty crime, traditionally celebrated in samba lyrics, especially those of Noel Rosa and Bezerra da Silva. The exponent of this lifestyle, the malandro (masculine adjective), or "bad boy" (rogue, hustler, rascal, scoundrel), has become significant to Brazilian national identity as a folk hero or, rather, an anti-hero. It is common in Brazilian literature, Brazilian cinema and Brazilian music. * de Castera means "from Castera", Castera comes from Le Castéra a commune in Haute-Garonne department in southwestern France.. River shares this surname with Jean-Claude Castera (born 1939) is a Haitian painter born in Pétion-Ville, a wealthy suburb of Port-au-Prince, Castera was educated in San Juan, Puerto Rico. He typically paints abstract scenes and women. Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** River hobbies are ** River favorite foods are deep-fried cassava, tamales, Heart of palm, rice and gray, tteokbokki, and gumbo; while her least favorite food is anything Dallas makes. ** River favorite pastimes are ** Her favorite animals are ** Her favorite flowers are ** River can sleep up to ** Her average bath time is * She is associated with the roman numeral II which is associated with the tarot card The High Priestess. * She speaks Portuguese, English, Spanish, French, Creole, and Acadian French. * River started smoking at age eight. * She is pansexual. * She suffers from bipolar disorder and takes antidepressants. * River doesn't wear underwear or bra's because she honestly doesn't need it and underwear make her uncomfortable unless it's a thong. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Malandra family Category:House of Borja Category:Coltane family Category:Half-orphans Category:Witches/Warlocks Category:Mortals Category:Sirens la Pèdi Category:Adoptees Category:Special ability